Stranger
by prelude.to.death
Summary: Characters from CP Coulter's Dalton. Stars Evan and Ethan Brightman. One-shot AU in which the twins have presumably been separated since birth. Set when both are in their mid-20s.


A/N: Song used is 'Stranger' by Chris August.

* * *

><p>Stranger<br>Evan and Ethan Brightman

* * *

><p>Evan stood up and was about to leave the park when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around, an expression of pure shock on his face at the sight of the man in front of him. He felt like he had met this man somewhere before, felt like he had been born into the world just to know this man who stood in front of him, with the same ice blue eyes as him, the same soft blonde hair. His breath caught in his throat at the way his shirt was not too tight, but not too loose, clinging to his body in all the right ways.<p>

"Who...?" the word was released into the air from his lips faintly, as if he was afraid that if he spoke too loud, the other man might leave, might disappear into thin air.

"I'm Ethan. You?" the man held his hand out politely and Evan shook it. When their hands touched, Evan could feel warmth crawling up his arm, and everything just felt so _right_.

"Evan," he replied curtly, a small smile on his face. Soon after, they sat down on a park bench together and started a conversation, one that consisted more of looks than words. Maybe it was the fact that Evan couldn't stand tearing his eyes away from this man in front of him, this familiar yet so unfamiliar male who looked like him and _was_ him, in a way, yet wasn't him. Or maybe it was just the simple fact that they knew each other so well, it was almost like they shared one mind, and so they felt no need to speak unnecessary words. Evan was entranced by Ethan, by the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, by the way his lips curved around his words, by the way his tongue would every once in a while poke out to lick his lips.

_Stranger, 'til I hear your laughter  
><em>_Crazy, 'cause you're all I'm after  
><em>_It's a pleasure; it was nice to have met you  
><em>_And I'll remember to never forget you_

'_Cause when I'm excited,  
><em>_I don't hide it, just to let you know  
><em>_I'm feeling you baby from bottom to the top  
><em>_How could I not stop to say hello?_

"I love you," Ethan breathed the words out softly before he even realized what he had said, then blushed soon after. "I'm-I'm sorry... It's just..." the roses on his cheeks bloomed, spreading now to his neck. His hand flew up to his hair, and he closed his eyes in embarrassment, waiting for the rejection from Evan that would never come.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed," Evan scooted closer to the other man on the park bench, wrapping his arms around Ethan's shoulders. "I love you too," he whispered tenderly into Ethan's ear, a smile dancing on his lips.

"We-We've only just met," Ethan glanced up at the other male for a fraction of a second, admiring the way the sunlight danced on the tips of his hair, igniting it, the way the other's arms felt so warm and nice and protecting around him.

"To hell with that. Time means nothing, and even if it _did_ mean something, it shows us that this is true love, isn't it? Because I don't know how you feel, but I feel..." Evan's voice drifted off, because all of a sudden, he was at a loss for words, because he couldn't possibly start to describe how Ethan made him feel. Ethan was like the other side of him, someone who was him and not him at the same time, someone who he undoubtedly loved.

"...Like everything will be okay as long as we're together?" Ethan asked quietly, unconsciously finishing Evan's sentence. Evan only nodded – no words were needed for them to express how they felt, because they both knew that the feeling was so wonderful yet so indescribable.

_So hello there,  
><em>_How are you? Amazing,  
><em>_It's nice to finally meet you  
><em>_Been patiently waiting_

_Been waiting just to see you  
><em>_To tell you, I dreamed you  
><em>_Now I found you, so call off that search  
><em>'_Cause I found my stranger_

To an outsider, everything seemed too hurried, too rushed between them, but to Ethan and Evan, everything was just so _right_.

Evan pressed his lips gently to Ethan's, each one marveling at how soft the other's lips were. A slight parting of a mouth, then the slip of a tongue. Before they knew it, they were exploring each other's mouths, checking to see if every nook and cranny was really identical, seeing if everything in the other's mouth felt the same way. And it did. Ethan cried out softly in delight as he realized that Evan's mouth even _tasted_ the same as his, although there was that faint strawberry aftertaste he loved so much from the ice cream Evan had consumed earlier that afternoon.

_Stranger, 'til they call your name  
><em>_It's amazing; it's just a simple thing  
><em>_I see you walking, but don't you walk too far  
><em>_I may be nervous; I wanna be where you are_

'_Cause when I'm excited,  
><em>_I don't hide it, just to let you know  
><em>_I'm feeling you baby from bottom to the top  
><em>_How could I not stop to say hello?_

Evan's hands running down Ethan's sides in one fluid motion. Ethan's tongue tracing the sharp curves of Evan's hips. Everything was just so _right_ between them, and no matter how many times they touched each other, felt each other, _loved_ each other, nothing changed. Each curve and dip of their bodies remained the same, an exact mirror image of the other. And no matter how many times they spoke those three words to each other, over and over again, the meaning never changed.

_So hello there,  
><em>_How are you? Amazing  
><em>_It's nice to finally meet you  
><em>_Been patiently waiting_

_Been waiting just to see you  
><em>_To tell you, I dreamed you  
><em>_Now I found you, so call off that search  
><em>'_Cause I found my..._

Their first time had been sweet and sensual – nothing was rushed or hurried or lost in the heat of the moment. It wasn't something they had planned; it had just _happened_ and they knew at the moment that it was the right thing to do. There were no exceeding feelings of lust or passion, only a strong, raw emotion... love. Evan was careful with Ethan's body, not wanting to bruise it or touch it in any way that could damage the other man. Ethan did likewise, because even though the other never minded, they both knew that they couldn't bear to harm each other.

_Strangest thing that I ever did feel  
><em>_I had to make you smile just to prove it's real  
><em>_It was the laughter that started attention  
><em>_So if you're feeling the symptoms today, all you gotta do is say_

_Hello there,  
><em>_How are you? Amazing  
><em>_It's nice to finally meet you  
><em>_Been patiently waiting_

_Been waiting just to see you  
><em>_To tell you I dreamed you  
><em>_Now I found you, so call off that search  
><em>'_Cause I found my stranger_

Afterwards, they both collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Their faces were happily flushed, each one panting softly into the sheets.

"I love you," Ethan whispered, the words ghosting over his lips in a way that made him unsure as to whether he had actually said the words aloud or not.

"Love you too," Evan sighed contentedly, pressing his body closer to Ethan's so that their chests were pressed together.

'_Cause I found my stranger  
><em>'_Cause I found my stranger..._

Before he had found Ethan, Evan had been lost in life; he had always felt as if something was missing from his life, something that he couldn't place his finger on. Something inside of him had urged him into going to that park on that fated day. The day he met Ethan. Maybe it was... fate?

All he knew was that Ethan completed him, made his life and every fiber of his being _whole_ again. As they laid there on the bed, their hearts beating in time with one another, Evan knew that he would love Ethan for all of eternity, with all his heart, his being, his soul. Ethan felt likewise, but neither felt the need to voice their love aloud, for they already shared one mind. One heart. One soul. One lifetime.


End file.
